


Red Out

by Galraboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Consensual, Cowgirl Position, Empress Keith, Fondling, Galra Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Size Difference, Spooning, Transformation, Voltron: Legendary Defender Spoilers, Wedding, belly bulge, fujoshi haggar, leia slave bikini cameo, the chin grab we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galraboi/pseuds/Galraboi
Summary: The ultimate mission to defeat Zarkon doesn't goes as planned and Keith is captured. Every Emperor needs an Empress and Keith meets all the marks required.





	1. Red Out

“Sire, this is a trap! The red lion’s paladin has been spotted on board!” Haggar shouted loud as she could while following her emperors orders continuing to use her wicked magic.  “He’s heading to the central hub!”

“Gh-! Is that so? If that’s the case..” Lord Zarkon grinned to himself, finally gaining some sense back in his mind. All the attempts to connect to his former lion put a number on his self-control, he could still feel that hunger deep in his gut but knew there was a much easier way now. “I’m not letting this chance slip through my fingers,” Clenching his fists “Haggar, you make sure that traitor, Thace, is killed now!”

“Yes, of course. What about you?” She gave a quick nod to the fellow druids by her side to go on ahead to make sure things go accordingly.

“I’m going to capture that boy myself.”

* * *

 

“This is the central hub for the Galra fleet.” Antok directed Keith on forward down the continued hallway with a huge door at the end.

“I see it.” Gritting his teeth rushing forward, he couldn’t help but feel that anxiety crawling through his mind. This entire mission relied onto him now, everyone’s hard work and efforts would be lost if he is unable to do this. Grasping his hand tighter onto the basic Galra gun, finally reaching to the doorway to see the deep red room shine.

“Kolivan, I’m in. Now what?”

“Now y-“

“Now you surrender!” That deep booming voice of Zarkon’s echoed through the room, before Keith could even turn around to even look the emperors hands grasped onto the simple gun, crushing it just by pure force of his grip. “Let’s get rid of that useless thing first.” That gave Keith just enough time to let go and back dash out of danger, taking out his new sword, the former dagger of his past.

“What’s going on!?”  
  
“Zarkon’s here!” Keith quickly tossing the blade to his opposite hand so it could counter Zarkon’s own sword easier. With that done, the paladin prepared for the heavy impact of their attacks countering. There was hardly any space in this room despite how huge it was, the flooring was so thin compared to how huge Zarkon towered over the half Galra. He had to fight close combat.  
  
“What?! Keith, get out of there n-!” Shiro began to order with a sense of fear in his voice only for Zarkon to grab his entire palm down onto the helmet, yanking it off while his other hand forced Keith to counter the slash unable to stop the other motion.  
  
“No interruptions.” That being said, the mighty Galra crushed the slick red helmet completely to a crumble, Keith’s eyes lit up at hearing the last of Shiro’s words buzz away. Quickly then kicking Keith back so that his whole body smashed against the nearby metal walling, causing Keith to let out a gasp in agony while colliding.

“Ghh..!” Keith groaned out, trying to quickly get his footing back and stand strong against the cause of all of this. Gripping onto the sword best as he could. Looking down at the boy with his new weapon made a little grin cross Zarkon’s face.

 “So tell me boy, have you figured it all out yet? Your true nature.” Quickly giving another slash, colliding with that rare metal blade. “Did my words from our fight before help?” Keith was able to get a slash at his armor, leaving a deep slice but not enough to hurt the flesh underneath.

‘You fight like a Galra soldier.’

His violet eyes couldn’t help but glance away in fear. That wasn’t what made him realize but it was the cause for his most recent anxieties. To think the entire time being hunted down by Zarkon’s fleet that it was his fault, that he could track his own kind or worse, imprinting on just him; it was something that dug deep into his skin. Even if that truly wasn’t how they were tracked, it did enough to his mind.

“Why fight against your emperor? Why fight against our cause?!”

“You’re no emperor of mine!” Keith shouted out trying to keep his voice from shaking, that temper of his sparked. “You’ve done nothing good for this galaxy or our kind!” Jumping up with a boost of his jetpack, he gave an attempt to stab at the emperor’s neck, doing the best he possibly could.

Yet it wasn’t enough. Zarkon decided to change things up and grab at Keith’s arms reaching up to attack, stopping him dead in his tracks. That strong grasp clenched around his thin arms held together, suit making crackling sounds from the pressure. Plucking the sword out of the weakened grip with his other hand, giving a gaze at the item owned by all of his traitors.

“Let go, now!” Keith roared paying no attention to Zarkon with his sword attempting to kick free, squirm, struggle or do anything to get him out of this situation of absolute horror.

“If you say so, _my_ boy.” Zarkon then dropped the Marmora blade down the deep pit surrounding them, feeling quite smug when looking back to the red paladin just to see his reaction.

“NO!” Keith screamed out, expressing absolute anguish. That was all he had left of his family, all the pains and efforts he went through to learn the truth. To learn who he was and where he belonged. The echoing sound of it fumbling down the pit to who knows where. His heart sank knowing the worst part of all this. He failed everyone.

He failed Shiro, his dear fellow paladins, Allura, Coran, the entire Marmora rebellion and the whole galaxy. He was being held literally in the grasp of the enemy, unable to do any more. The entire plan failed, he wasn’t even able to hack the power or defeat Zarkon.

“This is what defeat feels like. Your plan is over.” Zarkon sighed out in relief, knowing full well that he was not defeated and has a new prize to prove it. “Now let’s get you settled in.”

“Lord Zarkon, Thace is no more.” Haggar announced as she walked down the path, eyeing up to her emperor as he held the paladin in his grasps. “Of course things went well with you, sire.”

Letting out another grunt and shout, Keith couldn’t get out. Hearing that made it all worse, if there was any chance of their victory before it was Thace surviving and doing his part. Perhaps he could have saved the Galra if he looked for him, could have hacked the central commands if he found Thace. Could have won.

“Prepare a jump. We need to prepare for my new plan.”

“But the Black Lion?”

“Mhh, let them go. They will have to come back now.” He gave a gaze upon Keith’s gentle panicking face and grabbing onto his soft chin forcing the paladin to look directly into his eyes. “Now, we will get what’s rightfully mine.”

Keith realized the reality he was in now, he was going to be bait. A damsel in distress.

“Right away, my lord.”

“Just so you don’t try anything,” Before Keith could respond, Zarkon gave a powerful slam by the side of his hand on Keith’s neck, instantly causing the paladin to pass out. “Good night, my boy.” His vision went black fast, a gasp was all he could get out before everything blacked out.

* * *

 

“Shhi...” Keith’s hazy violet eyes began to open, his body laying against the cold hard floor, barely able to get a word out. The blur of his vision began to focus once more only for him to realize where he was. Zarkon’s throne room. Trying to gain senses back into his muscles, he tried moving his legs only to feel the cuffs hold them together and soon the same with his hands. The cuffs making it so all his limbs were tightly in place. The best he could do was sort of get on his knees, not enough movement to escape.

He wasn’t in his paladin armor anymore either, nor the basic Galra prisoner rags he has seen before. This one was- Lewd! A skin tight short crop top much like his Marmora armor that emphasized his upper chest and only had two long purple veils that covered his lower body held by tight silver piece around his hips. His entire face flashed red from embarrassment of just how exposed he was now, laying on the throne room floor with guards at each corner. He couldn’t wrap his head around to why Zarkon would have dressed him like this.

Keith’s heart was racing at the flustering realization, he could hear his own heartbeat. It was quiet. Completely quiet. Turning his head quickly see that the glass ceiling showed a huge resource planet. No fleet ships, no lions. They were gone. They really warped away from the battle. Keith thought for sure Zarkon wouldn’t resist trying to attack with him trapped. Yet they were gone. Away from the entire battle. It was over, they lost. And now he was bait.

Bait.

‘Think about it, we will be delivering the universes only hope to the universes biggest enemy.’

‘Keith that’s cold, even for you. What if it was one of us?’

“What if it was me..?” Keith exhaled, remembering just how it went last time with this situation. There was a feeling he knew Allura wouldn’t want to go for the risk and bring the Lions to Zarkon, he recalled how mad she was before for their rescue. Would she honestly do it for him?  He knew everyone would have tried to try saving him before but ever since the truth, they all seemed uncomfortable. A Galra piloting part of Voltron, when the last Galra who done that turned evil.

It didn’t help either there was no way they could form Voltron without him, unless Red actually allowed one of them to pilot her. Red has been super protective of him but that brings up a bigger question…

“Do they even need me then..? Why risk saving me when they can just have a new paladin?”

“That’s an excellent point.” The familiar voice once again surprised Keith, despite being unable to stand he gave a quick turn to watch the huge Galra walk in. Zarkon’s glowing purple gaze looked down upon the helpless paladin, “Would they just leave a Galra behind? It wouldn’t be too surprising.” He spoke with a familiarity, as if from experience.

Keith could feel that inner fear grabbing at his chest once more, his heart sinking and stomach turned, throat feeling tight just from these thoughts, only able to look down in shame.

…

“What the fuck is with this outfit?!” The reminder of just what he looked like while on the floor of his enemy was enough to snap him out of the haze. “Why didn’t you just throw me into a cell?” Keith huffed out, angry at just how overwhelming all of this was.

“Even I have taste, boy. You look far better in that than those disgusting rags.” He leaned down grabbing Keith by his wrists once more, with those cuffs pressing against his flesh and walked on down to the throne chair dragging the paladin. “You remember what happened with Princess Allura. If they do that again by crashing a lion into my throne room, it’ll already be mine.” He added, a loud thump sound echoed the huge room as he sat, dropping Keith directly onto his lap afterwards.

“Th- This is weird, what are you doing? Why?” Keith flustered out, his eyes wide and face turning a deep red. It only got worse once he felt those rough sharp fingers grasp under his chin again, as though he was examining his face. Stuck with his knees resting upon the arch enemy of the entire galaxy. This was crazy, his heart in a panic again at just what is going on. Sitting on Lord Zarkon’s lap after being kidnapped and held hostage by him, after failing literally everyone.

“I’m interested in you. Very much so. Especially this magic on you it appears.” Zarkon forced Keith’s head to turn to the right, checking his skin more. “Even if you are only half Galra, our genes are quite strong.”

“Fuc-“ That vision from the trial rushed back to his mind, his father and the invasion. “…My mother was a Galra. At least, that’s what I think. Have you ever sent a Galra to earth?” Every time he spoke asking a question, the back of his mind screamed at just the mere concept of talking to Zarkon casually.

“Never by my command, but as it turns out there’s an entire rebellion of our kind. So I have no answer for you.” Zarkon did ponder for a moment, just to be sure. He never knew about earth until Shiro escaped, it was one of the many planets next for him to conquer. Not even Lord Zarkon had an answer for Keith on who his mother was, leaving Keith in the dark once more for the answers. “Anyhow, Haggar can easily find a way to heal your skin.”

“There’s no way I’m letting you do anything to my body!” Keith dared to sneer out even with his chin held in Zarkon’s grasp.

“That is going to be the tamest thing I have in store for you.” Leaning his own face closer to Keith, not even an inch away. Keith could barely keep himself from trembling, as much as he hated the sensation of quivering in fear. To have no means of defending himself or standing strong against Zarkon,

“My friends will get me out of here before you can do anything!”

“I’m sure they are eager to save the paladin who failed everyone.” Zarkon chuckled, doing his best to make every word he says linger in Keith’s mind for long as possible. His other hand freely brushing down Keith’s exposed back, making sure the boy realizes just what will be in store for him. “Besides, by the time they arrive, you will already be all mine.”

The next thing Keith knew the Galra emperor leaned in closer to give a rough kiss onto his soft lips, the others rougher thick warm skin making sure he wouldn’t forget how it felt.


	2. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarkon continues to fill Keith's minds with the fears he faces of being a Galra, how his friends must view him. Including the desires and cravings of a Galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beautiful fan art](https://twitter.com/shiroki_kun/status/823594429776699393) of Keith's lewd outfit by @shiroki_kun !!  
> [ Even more beautiful fan art ](http://tommieys.tumblr.com/post/156346412675/thank-u-for-this-fic) by Tommieys!!

 “Cease your resistance.” A masked druid grumbled looming over with a syringe, watching the red paladin squirm against the restraint table bearing those newly formed fangs. It has only been at least twelve hours since the failure that was the ultimate plan, hours couldn’t have felt any longer for Keith, each tick containing an event he could hardly handle. Haggar was quick to figure out a way to awaken the inner Galra genes within the hybrid, already having her druids inject some magic substance every few thirty minutes.

“I’ll make you regret this!” Keith growled, only able to jerk against the table more and clench his fist. This was the reality Keith had to face now, becoming the Galra he feared everyone saw him as. All he could do was feel majority of the changes, unable to see his own face. A tingling sensation all the while a feeling he could only describe as nails scratching against his skin relentlessly. Patches of purple began to form on the former light skin, thin fur growing in its place. The most Keith could even see was while looking down to see spots growing on his chest, at the very least he knew the color.

“How annoying...” Keith’s ears twitched at the druid muttering to himself, forcing the sharp needle into his vein. Those newly formed Galra ears were the most painful part of this entire process, these needles were nothing compared to that agony of those furry purple ears growing from his former human ones. Worst of all was that Keith could not see just how those looked, only able to feel that tight clench in his chest at knowing he looks like what his friends are fighting against.

He could feel the fluids flow through his veins, causing a fast reaction that he couldn’t see. Most of his face had that signature Galra lavender tone, one eye already getting that yellow shine instead of a pupil. Heart pounding faster against his chest due to fear he tried best to deny only made this work faster, pumping the substance throughout his body. Keith wasn’t one to feel defeat but there was just something about being unable to prevent these body changes that left a pitiful feeling.

“That was your last shot for now.” Druid let out a sigh, letting three more druids enter the room.

This was his chance, his single moment of escape, Keith felt the fire in his heart spark once considering how he could stop all of this now. _Patience yields focus_ , Shiro’s words echoed in his mind knowing to wait until the right moment. His one yellow and original violet eye focused onto the main druid preparing the table to let go of his limbs. Before it pressed any buttons the two other hooded figure illuminated a low glow from their hands, grasping onto Keith’s wrists in the metal clamps causing an electrifying pain to jolt through the paladin.

“ ** _AAGH!_** ”

Keith screamed out in agony, feeling the hot burning magic forcing his wrists and hand to drastically change. Just like before when fighting in the quintessence facility against a druid, the magic causing his skin to become that lavender purple. It felt as though his hand was on fire, a soon stabbing sensation began to form on his fingertips; those signature Galra claws morphing the former human hand of his. Clenching his own fist was the only relief he could have despite the claws digging into his flesh to numb the rest. In this state of torment the druids finally released the restraints for the two already grasping the paladin wrists to yank his arms against his own back. A loud clamp followed, those bright green cuffs squeezing against the changing purple flesh. 

“Lord Zarkon warned us at how strong your fighting spirit is. No way would we risk you attempting to escape.” Putting the other cuffs onto his ankles once more, the druids let Keith flop to the floor in a state of anguish. Keith could feel blobs of tears beginning to form on the rims of his eyes, _shit_ , he hated crying. Even if these were tears of pain, the uncontrollable drizzling liquid down his newly lavender skin only hurt his heart more than his body. Soon enough he heard new footsteps walk into the room, looking up trying to keep a strong scowl was a huge commander Galra.

“Back to the throne room with you.” He grabbed at what little top clothing he had and tossed the paladin onto his shoulder, belly against the huge alien’s form. There truly was no way for Keith to escape with all these precautions. Not even patience would be able to get him out of this.

* * *

 

“Sire, as you can see the process was a success.” Haggar gestured her arm over to the struggling Galra being held by a commander. Zarkon tilted his head up with a smug gaze, quite satisfied of how things have become. The red paladin was all his, just like all millions of planets he has conquered. With the snap of a finger he could have his way. The black lion was bound to be his with Keith here, with many possibilities of obtaining. The current plan would require more effort than simply just taunting team Voltron to rescue their dear Keith. Zarkon wanted Keith to be part of the Galra Empire, to show how much he can obtain that matters to the heroes.

This plan requires breaking the boy’s spirit, making Zarkon all the more excited.

“ _Vrepit Sa_.” Setting the red paladin down in front of the Lord Zarkon’s throne, the buff commander got on one knee and bowed to his emperor. Looking over to the bowing Galra, Keith couldn’t help but ponder at hearing that.  Not even another word spoken, he stood up and left the room once Zarkon gave a nod of approval. Pidge has been learning Altaen but never has he heard Galra words or language beyond the writing on all their computers. Considering how he bowed, Keith could only assume it was some sort of salute of loyalty.

“Zarkon, tell me,” Slumping himself up best as he could withstanding his own weight having hands cuffed behind his back, Keith snarled those new fangs out and fluffy ears pinning against his head. “What kind of reason would you have for any this?!” It felt as though no matter how he viewed this situation, he was the one in distress and unable to change that fate. All that pride he felt when piloting, fighting alongside his allies, all of that was gone.

“How did your friends react to the truth of your heritage?” Zarkon tapped his sharp clawed fingers against the throne, giving a smug grin down to the paladin. “How much fear?” Just the mention of that sent a piercing pain through Keith’s chest, having to recall the horrified looks of the other paladin’s. Even when it wasn’t fear or shock, the jokes they all made hurt all as much. He was never one for humor, let alone all jokes about being Galra from Hunk and Lance.

“Th-.. That doesn’t answer the question.”

“Oh but it does.” Tossing a golden framed mirror that rested upon the side of his throne having just enough effort to fall mere inches away from the paladin, letting it shatter with little concern. It was then Keith could see just how he has changed. Unable to control the expression of disbelief upon his face, he looked down at the cracked reflection of his lavender face. The spots of lavender now nearly covered his entire face, only his remaining violet iris and pale skin surrounding it were untouched by the magic. Even his once black hair was a deeper shade of purple, attached were those long fluffy ears resembling a mix between a cat and chinchilla, moved despite how unreal it all appeared.

“Just imagine how they would react now,” Zarkon slowly rose from his throne, “How could they save planets and pathetic aliens held under MY control with a Galra piloting Voltron.” Heavy boot footsteps clanked against the flooring walking towards the sad paladin, making Keith’s long ears twitch. Scowling more after each word the emperor spoke latching onto his mind, knowing he spoke the truth it wasn’t until Zarkon stomped down on the gold framed glass mirror, catching Keith’s attention that was once focused on his own reflection.

_A Galra piloting Voltron, like Zarkon…_

“My reason for any of this, you ask? To save you from a sad lonely fate.” Zarkon spoke in a lower tone, placing his hand down upon Keith’s dark violet messy hair surprisingly gentle. “You would be far happier here, with your own kind who accept you.” He looked up in in absolute disbelief on the words being spoken, that who he considers friends would only fear him more now that he had the full Galra look, to think they would not want him by their side anymore.

_A sad lonely fate_

“Why not just kill me?” Keith swallowed the heavy lump in his throat, the tight inner feeling of anxiety tearing his insides apart. His whole body was shaking, eyes squinting best as they could to not tear up be it from the transformation or just his aching heart. Soon he felt Lord Zarkon scoop him up into his arms and head back to the throne, having no trouble lifting the paladin cuffed up.

“Not even I could kill such a beautiful face.” Settling himself back down upon the throne, placing Keith directly onto his lap without much of a struggle from the paladin. Their massive size difference absolutely made Keith appear tiny compared to the huge emperor. “ _You look just like her_.” He added, reaching his hand out to rub Keith’s newly formed ears. His rough fingers pressing together on the edge of the lavender fluff, just that was enough to make him squirm and shake. Her? Wanting to inquire more on the subject right away only to have his train of thought fade off at Zarkon scratching behind his ear.

“Don’t flatter me.” Voice shaking from the touch, he attempted to snarl out accompanied by Zarkon’s caressing hand. A low feline purr began to form in the pits of his throat, something Keith never knew he could even do before until now. He wanted to head-butt the emperor with all the power he had yet his head only leaned into the gentle rubbing hand of Zarkon’s. Perhaps it’s because how newly formed they were, those lavender ears were so sensitive to the touch, almost in a bad way.

“It’s a shame your friends would look down upon these beautiful changes.” Zarkon sighed out, claws beginning to reach to the back of Keith’s ear giving a soft scratch and rub on the tender fluff. Soon Zarkon’s other hand began to slide down the paladin’s back ever so tender, brushing that new thin fuzz up on ends, heading straight for the goods. “Ooh now, this one will hurt.” A newly forming tail not entirely morphed yet, just a nub so far with long scruffy fur above Keith’s rump.

Looking back with doubt, baffled he had not even noticed during the whole ordeal with the druids. The new claws and ears of his were the most recognized pain, all the purple spots and fur felt all the same level of irritation. Zarkon continued to rub at the base of the nub in a circular motion knowing every exact spot that would make a Galra feverish. The sensation caused all of Keith’s fur to stand on its ends, letting out another low purr and face bursting a shade of red blush.

“Wh-“

“Galra are known to have high sex drives, as shown by your mother apparently mating with a human.” Zarkon chuckled to himself at the flustered expression upon Keith’s face, those eyes narrowed with mixed feelings. “You solider types have the most obvious sensitive spots.” One hand scratching behind his ear as the other upon his back dimples giving the right amount of pressure.

“Ahh..!” Keith moaned out despite his attempt to restrain any vocal tones, his entire body began to heat up thanks to his heart racing at a rapid rate. The touch felt so good despite knowing full well this was by the hands of the enemy. The lewd outfit he was given early on only made this easier, his entire body exposed for Zarkon. Keith’s body froze not resisting any of the emperor’s ways, his mind not finding any means to tell him to stop. He…

Wanted Zarkon to keep going.

This had to be some sort of trick by Zarkon, he must have done something when injecting that druid magic. That was the only conclusion Keith could muster up. He should be fighting in an attempt to save the galaxy but only wanting those huge hands of Zarkon’s to touch all over his body. Was a Galra sex drive really that strong? All that druid magic must have boosted all the effects, something, there had to be a reason. All these thoughts rushing through Keith’s head only made Zarkon fondle more, touching all over Keith’s smooth back and ears occasionally brushing through his hair.

If it wasn’t obvious at this point, Keith had himself an erection showing against the thin violet clothing. He didn’t want to acknowledge it, hoping Zarkon would not make a comment about it or cause his lust to rise even more. For now he just put on that flustered gaze, quietly letting the emperor do as he pleased.

“Listen to that purr.” Zarkon’s hand lowered down from those furry ears to Keith’s neck feeling the vibration deep within his throat through his thin sleeveless crop top. Moving his fingers over to the newly forming scar thanks to the Marmora trial upon Keith’s shoulder. “How beautiful.” Deep and dark, the scar was a reminder of his trial to learn the truth. “Galra are known to get at least one scar at some point in life. We take it with pride.”

“Pride, huh..?” Keith murmured out, never even considering how much the Galra lifestyle consist of pride and glory. The things he lacked currently were what Galra base their lives on. All the paranoia and dismay that sparked from putting the pieces together of who he is, it was emotionally draining to the point he was on the edge. A prideful life sounded like a blessing.

“When was the last time you felt pride, my boy.” Zarkon inquired having his hand go back up Keith’s face to scratch under his chin, subconsciously he tilted his head up leaning into Lord Zarkon’s fingers. This was what absolutely heated him up, for the first time he closed his eyes relaxed in the presents of Zarkon. The question at hand was something Keith couldn’t get an exact idea, the closest to pride he had recently was when piloting through that asteroid belt.

“My pilo-“ Keith started to get an answer out only to get cut off by a ridged  bump against his lower body. Looking down only to see Zarkon’s gigantic cock harden ever so casually, Keith couldn’t believe what he was looking at. It was huge. A weird ridged alien dick having a similar texture to Zarkon’s face, the shaft feature curves and bumps leading up to the sharp wide head. Shit. If his face wasn’t blushing red enough before, it was obvious now just how horny he has become.

“If I fucked you now, you wouldn’t survive.” Zarkon loosened those cuffs on Keith’s wrists so that he could have them finally free from restrained behind his back only to have just a few inches of mobility in front of him. “For now you can start small.” Still in a trance gawking at what was before him, Keith didn’t even realize he was uncuffed for a brief moment.

“Will that even… Fit?”

“Galra do not have gag reflexes.”  Zarkon placed his thumb up onto Keith’s warm lower lip as the rest of his fingers rubbing chin once again. “Embrace that Galra lust.” Letting the paladin fumble himself off his lap, knees against the cool floor and body between Zarkon’s spread legs. Keith’s mind was losing himself in lust, unable to think anything other than sucking the emperor’s cock best as he could. Not even captured for more than a day and a lifestyle he never considered was upon him.

“Yes _sir_..” Gulping anxiously as hands rested at the base of Zarkon’s groin to simulate, thick nuts just as gigantic to match. The scent of musk was very powerful from the position Keith found himself in now, provoking his thirst further. Voice in the back of his mind was trying its best to snap him out of it, to realize what he was about to commit, yet it was unheard. Leaning up to give a shy lick onto the thick head could he now get a perspective of how long and the girth of this was. It would require some effort.

“Good boy.” Zarkon grinned, placing his hand onto the top of Keith’s head giving a gentle pet and brush through that mullet. One lick was all it took for Keith to absolutely desire more, he wanted to feel those large ridges against his mouth. Fitting the massive head into the warmth of his drool drizzling maw the paladin started to motion his head down. Letting out a gurgling moan while taking in another inch of the powerful cock getting to the midpoint inside him, having to take a deep breath and breathe out.

Dragging his head back so that only the tip remained in his mouth, saliva making the deep purple rod glisten brightly. Tongue licking and squeezing between the curves meeting, doing his best to give attention to every inch. Letting out a deep huff of air, Keith slid enough inches into maw until the tip met back of his throat causing no gag reaction what so ever. _It was true_. A Galra really could do this repeatedly and never gag.

The more he took in the thicker Zarkon’s girth increased, spreading his lips wider causing saliva to drip down his chin. Sliding his head thoroughly back and forth, tongue simultaneously thrashing the underside shaft as the taste of pre mixing into his mouth. It tasted so bitter and salty that his eyebrows furrow, he was in for real trouble when or if Zarkon makes him swallow the end of this. Taking in more to the point his throat had a bulge of it sliding down deeper, still able to get a few breaths in between bobbing his head and moaning against the flesh.

Zarkon would occasionally let out a groan, fidget his hands, grip onto Keith’s hair and so on depending on what the paladin does. Keith couldn’t help but study and figure out what would be the best means of pleasuring Zarkon, seeing what was his favorite relying on reactions. It was for sure his moaning against the cock causing the most, perhaps because of the vibrating pleasure mixed with the continuous purring. Pushing the head of Zarkon’s glorious dick against the inners of his throat near where his humming feline trait formed, letting out a deep moan in bliss to shake things up more.

“Goood..” Zarkon breathed out heavily, his own body burning up from the work of Keith’s maw. Seeing that slutty bedroom eye gaze, bulging throat and spread wet lips confirmed to himself that this was in fact the better plan. It was all worth it if he got to see this paladin’s face like this forever. Keith was going to be all his. Having both Voltron and the former red paladin is a satisfying victory. Time went by fast, ticks becoming minutes and unable to tell just how long he has been sucking Zarkon’s incredible cock. Knowing what works pleasing him, Keith kept gasping and moaning into the hard flesh as he throat fucked Zarkon.

Trying so hard to take much as he could, Keith knew it would be a miracle to fit every last inch of Zarkon yet at the same time he was thirsty to try. Heart pounding faster than it has ever in battle, his mind was in full lustful passion. His hands had to focus on pleasing the base that was beyond the range of his mouth at the moment, lavender palm twisting and yanking up and down against the rougher part of skin. Occasionally he’d give his balls a gentle fondle to remind Zarkon he has not forgotten down there. He was going all out.

Knowing that he had to take in more and continue a rapid pace if he were to make Zarkon climax, beginning to bob his head back and forth loudly purring. Slamming down all that he could to the back of his throat and beyond, only having a few inches left untouched by his lips. If it weren’t obvious now, Keith couldn’t control his Galra lust once it sparked. All his mind knew was that he had to see emperor Zarkon cum. He was even wondering what it’d be like to swallow.

Keith could tell Zarkon was about to orgasm, his legs kept twitching and his voice would occasionally let out a deep moan being the most he has vocally has this whole time. Zarkon as well noticed Keith’s improvement figuring out what got to him, not wanting to let Keith feel smug about any of this he let out a loud groan and grabbed onto the paladin’s head.

“You’ve done a fine job.” Zarkon grunted loudly, slamming Keith’s head down the very last few inches that he was struggling to fit only to lift him all the way back to the crown then directly back down. Keith didn’t gag but he absolutely let out moans in pleasure, his already sore throat rapidly filling and emptying just as fast. Gasping in thrones of pleasure, Keith prepared himself for the force that was to come. Zarkon groaning heavily once his hips began to buck, swiftly preparing for a grand finale.

Heavy shots of semen gushing out of his enormous cock, head slammed directly at the back of Keith’s throat making it all splatter down deep yet made sure the taste remained. Keith could only sputter out cum pouring down his chin and down his inners. Multiple shots worth made sure his mouth overflowed from the jizz. Once he caught his own breath, Zarkon pulled himself out of the Paladin’s used maw as strings of cum stringed to. Absolutely enjoying to look down at the used beautiful face.

“V…Vrepit…sa.” Keith was able to weakly yelp out between gasps, his throat torn and forced to swallow what remained. The paladin’s brain scrambled, unable to comprehend what he just committed. He blew the ultimate evil of the galaxy, the person his allies have been striving to defeat. Not only now is he completely a Galra, but he was now a traitor in a sense. Even if they were to finally accept him being a Galra, there was nothing that could have them forgive this. Zarkon rewarded him with another gentle ear scratch, much like what he done at the start.

“ _You will make an excellent bride_.”


	3. A Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally prepared to take Zarkon, he is given an opportunity that even he can't deny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, work has taken a lot of my time but I do plan on continuing this story! It'll just take a bit of delay occasionally. Thank you so much for all your kind support and comments!

“Appears you are prepared enough..” Zarkon’s husky voice breathed out, hands touching down Keith’s purple smooth body with belly resting against the gigantic soft bed. The paladin’s body went through basic preparations for being shagged by Zarkon, plenty of alien-slick lube and a thick anal plug to help loosen for what was to come. Nearly all the lights out to leave both Galra in the dark, only the violet glow on the bed frame similar to those found on the doors and that giant Galra empire symbol above the headboard.

Keith couldn’t help but snarl at the inner thoughts rushing in his mind. After what went down yesterday he was for sure the paladins would sweep in to rescue him by now. It has been almost three days captured, already finding himself turned completely Galra and now pinned underneath the emperor of the entire empire. Have they given up? No, there’s no way Shiro would let that happen.

“This would only hurt more if you continue to stress, calm yourself.” Murmuring out in a heavy breath sending shivers down Keith’s spine, Zarkon leaning down giving a rough smooch against his neck. “Personally I do not mind a tight mate, I find that all the more pleasing but for your sake it’s best you relax, my bride.” Nibbling onto the tender flesh of Keith’s sensitive neck, multiple tight bites and kisses to leave any sort of sore marks. Face flustering with heat unable to handle even pecks by the emperor’s lips, letting out a held groan deep within his purring throat.

“What even is this bride nonsense?!” Keith barked out after another gasp turning his head to glare up behind to see, “Even if my friends hate me now, why would I marry you?” Ever since Zarkon uttered those words yesterday it has been a thought clamping onto his mind. The concept of being a bride to the emperor of the Galra Empire, wanting _HIM_ was all the most baffling.

“Don’t be such a mood killer, that’s normally my job.” To stop this burst of temper Zarkon planted his powerful palm against Keith’s tender scarred shoulder, giving a deep growl and leaning his mouth directly down to the new fluffy ears of the paladin’s.

“Would you prefer I turn you into a quintessence beast?” Uttering out an idea Haggar had been pushing forward for, personally uninterested in the concept. “For you to be killed by what you once piloted? By your friends?” It was no surprise to Zarkon for the red paladin to have an easily triggered temper, very similar to the past paladin of the Red lion which he was well experienced with ten thousand years ago.

“…No. But why me? Bet there’s a long line of aliens wanting to be your wife.”

“Oh of course,” His lips went back to planting kisses onto Keith’s neck, going to leave a big mark once he starts to suckle the flesh. His sharp lip point made it easy to leave a bruise when sinking into his mate, parting away to reveal a sore forming. “But you are the first to ever attempt fighting me solo. It was very attractive.” Zarkon continued to nip down the paladin’s soft body as his other hand groped his plump rump pressing his index finger against the anal plug keeping Keith’s muscles stretched, wanting to see Keith squirm about.

“F-Fine, I’ll go through with this… There better not be a catch to all this.” Letting out a soft moan as he gazed behind, feeling the emperor’s hands continue to mess around. If it meant not becoming a robeast he could see being married as the best outcome. If what Zarkon said before about his new Galra appearance he truly would have to accept this fate.

“The only catch you will find is when I mate you.” Lowering his pelvis down to grind that gigantic hot alien cock against Keith’s chilled ass, the ridged edges were enough to make his fur stand on ends. His tiny fuzzy tail flicking against it, in turn causing his shaft to twitch excitedly. Keith had to deal with his own shameful arousal rubbing up against the bed sheets, he didn’t want to feel so heated in this situation but as mentioned before it turns out Galra are easily turned on.

Grabbing onto Keith’s side with just one arm, he gave a rough flip making the paladin no longer belly face the bedding knocking the wind out of him. Keith now could only look up to the towering Galra emperor, hickey marked neck and back resting on the soft blanket. Wrists still cuffed up keeping his arms held close to chest, Zarkon’s claws tapping at the button that only he could activate.

“I will free you once I know you will _not_ attempt to kill me.”

“The thought has crossed my mind.”

“I’m certain you will learn your place soon.” That being said, his right hand began to float down to Keith’s exciting lower body, his sharp finger poking at the head of the other’s cock. The druid magic has completely taken effect on fixing his form, even his dick was now how all Galra recognize it. Jagged shaft with purple streaks down the entire hard flesh, the alien sexual tool keeping its human size being five and a half inches. “Are humans all this small?”

“S-says the gigantic alien.” Keith flustered out already red face fuming a deep shade of magenta. He could barely fit Zarkon’s cock in his mouth before, the concept of the entire thing fucking his ass was quite a terrifying concept. Thankfully that awkward preparation by the random guards might help handle the pain. An enormous plug alongside soaked with lube much different than the kind back on earth, it made his insides numb and tender for the night.

“Even a runt would overwhelm you.” Hand finally finding its way to Keith’s lubricated underlying rump, he pressed that synthetic toy deeper and twisting it about. The slick liquid making it no trouble at all to do so, each little motion caused the paladin to let out a weak cry. Having to look up to Zarkon’s huge looming body was stunning enough, his bright glowing purple eyes fixated directly to Keith’s slowly turning slutty face. This was Zarkon’s favorite position getting to see his destructive power even with sex. “Let’s see how long you last.”

Letting the plug ever so slowly pull out of the once tight inner ring to send quivering bliss through his body, it was wide enough to prepare for what was to come. Once slid all the way out it was tossed aside to no longer be of value for the emperor. Letting out a low huff Zarkon began to get into position, his knee’s pressed against the firm mattress and hands grabbing onto Keith’s slim waist to lift his lower half up. Keith’s scruffy head and upper body keeping its weight down as back curved only able to give an awed gaze.

“Bring it on then, Zarkon.” Cracking a smirk underneath his worried voice, there was a flame within him that wanted to be able to endure being fucked mercilessly by the emperor just to prove him wrong. If he could withstand the throne of pleasure then all of Zarkon’s remarks would be disproven, a satisfying thought to see.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Zarkon without any hesitation plunged his grooved head into the slick gaping pucker fitting right into place. That sensation alone caused Keith’s own hard cock to shudder in place as pre began to drizzle down. Pressing his hips forward making sure each ridge inches apart rub up the warm tender muscles, watching Keith let out a huff and gasp every time. It felt as though his entire body was on fire, the burning excitement his Galra body craved. Just to make the pleasure last he would occasionally trail right back out having those bumps echo his inners in a consistent pattern.

“Ahh..!” Keith moaned out feeling saliva drizzle out of his gasping mouth and body having small spasms. Only able to look up at Zarkon’s thrusting body, his usual rough stone cold expression now showing what he could only describe as pride looking down back at him. Jabbing more and more into the paladin feeling the slick lube assist in swift smacks against his inner body, it didn’t even take half his solid cock to slam at his prostate.

Of course Zarkon wasn’t anywhere near to his satisfaction, he wanted to see how much he could fit within the once human. Not dwelling on that specific location long, to Keith’s surprise, the giant Galra began to plunge deeper practically ripping his muscles apart. Looking down to see his own pre dripping down onto his abs, entire body overcome in ecstasy as he noticed how far he was getting. It didn’t take long for during thrusts Keith’s belly began to bulge, stretching out showing just where the head was hitting and jerk right back out.

This patterning flow plowing his insides up, every little thing was making the Galra gasp and wail louder than the last. His stomach hurting at the forced shape that has never been reached consecutively hitting, entire body burning hotter than fire. That numbing lube didn’t go that deep, it didn’t even touch how far Zarkon was able to hit.

In a state of bliss his slender legs began to wrap tightly around Zarkon’s body to keep the enormous alien from thrusting all the way back out anymore. Zarkon couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the feeling of Keith’s smooth legs hold against his sides and back, making sure his current ramming make up for the now limited length. It didn’t matter, he only had four inches left until the base of his shaft. That was certainly enough to send the boy off the rails.

Hands cuffed together attempted to grasp covering his mouth’s constant vocal moans in bliss, noticing this the emperor began to slam the last few inches into the beaten inners having his belly bulge again. His speed suddenly got faster in and out, the sloppy squishing sounds getting louder and more noticeable. Keith couldn’t believe it, nearly all of Zarkon’s giant cock was slamming inside his body to the point of stretching his belly. His mind was becoming scrambled like before, trying to focus his hazy vision onto Zarkon’s eyes to help prevent passing out.

“Sh-shit..!” During the heat of everything, his hips beginning to buck and spasm rapidly finally reaching an orgasm. His own quaking in turn was making Zarkon’s thrusts jab around within. “Z…Zarkon..!” Letting out a howl in his name of pure ecstasy reaching a climax, his own jizz splattering down onto his own chest thanks to the position Zarkon held him in place. Trying to keep his legs from letting go of Zarkon’s body despite how heavy they become after the body shuddering peak.

Zarkon on the other hand had quite a bit longer to last, continuing his endless thrusting despite Keith’s ragdoll state. He was deep enough that his testicles would slap against the other’s aching ass, causing a louder sound than before. Seeing Keith’s body bulge from his size made him all the more erect and diamond hard, he was for sure now it was truly the best idea to wed the paladin.

“Now it’s my turn.” Zarkon grunted, breathing out heavily and his thrusts starting to change pattern. He was preparing to reach his own climax, wanting to make it count the Galra started to jackhammer into the feeble stretched core. Slamming with just three inches in and out all the way to his groin, every last inch plowing his insides unlike any speed Keith could imagine.

Finally it hit, Zarkon arching his own back while hips jolting letting out a deep heavy groan in a content climax. Thick alien cum shots gushing within Keith’s wrecked innards, leaving a tingling sensation inside, that bulge still staying strong. Keith could hear a buzzing sound within his mind with vision hazy, everything was practically shutting down.

“Ha..I l-lasted till the end.” Keith attempted to give a grin only to lose focus of that feeling Zarkon’s ridged shaft pull out one last time, each bump leaving a ghostly sense of bliss. With a loud pop his lube and cum soaked soften cock slid right out of his gaping anus, to then lean head down and be eye to eye with the other. Trying to keep conscious to what was going on, to his surprise Zarkon pressed a button on the cuffs and let Keith finally be able to move his hands freely.

Maybe it was from the bliss or absolute brain scattered state, Keith lifted his arms to wrap around Zarkon’s torso best as he could and lean up to give a gentle smooch on the scaly Galra’s mouth. He kissed Zarkon. He could have attacked or done anything else with his free hands yet what he did was give a loving kiss. In return he bit at Keith’s soft lips purring loudly.

“Wonderful.”

 

* * *

 

“Are we done with this yet?” Keith sighed out, his legs and body sore from what transpired hours ago. It was impossible for him to keep a strong footing yet here he was standing in the middle of a platform. Didn’t help he was once again back in that revealing slave uniform, exposing all those hickeys and marks.

“Quit your whining.” The Galra grumbled using an alien ruler to measure Keith’s arm length, walking all around with the tool. “You’re not the one having to make A DRESS for the Emperor’s wedding!” The poor skinny Galra was fumbling so much from the stress, having to constantly reread the measurements.

“…” Keith bit his marked lip while watching the other, feeling as though he could ask some basic questions to him. “So…What are Galra weddings like?”

“Ah right, you’re a hybrid like _the prince_.” He scoffed, “Normally it’s no big deal to our kind but considering its Lord Zarkon’s wedding, it’ll be held as a huge event. Coliseum fights with the new gladiators, druid magic shows and so on! Been quite some time since the last one!”

“Who’s the Prince-“

“That would be me,” A new voice spoke without any hesitation, a strong confident tone making his Galra ear’s twitch curiously. “Prince Lotor.”

Turning around to see the face of the apparent Prince only to have a dagger directly held to his chin in a threat. It certainly made Keith’s eyes widen with slight fear, flinching back just a bit.

“Hm, didn’t know he had a son until now.” Keith snarled out his own Galra fangs to the taller alien giving a quick summery, around the average Galra size yet he had a beautiful Altean face, ears and long wavy white hair.

“And I presume you are the one my Father has chosen to wed?”

“Seems so.”

Keeping himself calm despite the blade tip being held directly at him, not feeling entirely angry about it. The poor Galra trying to measure Keith was the one obviously more afraid, staying far away and messing with some supplies as if to avoid any conflict with the prince.

“What does Father see in you?” He scowled, having the entire sense of hatred seep into his voice.

“I wonder the same thing.”

“Quit being coy, you-“

“Lotor. Lower the blade.” That familiar demanding voice boomed within the room, Zarkon walking in giving a death glare to the prince until he lowered his arm. “You weren’t to be summoned until the wedding. Why are you here?” His voice was stern and not in the mood for the prince’s shenanigans.

“I just wanted to see who my new mother would be, Father.” Lotor chuckled, placing the weapon back into its sheath and giving a sly smile.

“Not the worst way he could have welcomed me.” Keith remarked tiredly, rubbing at the sore hickey on his neck and glancing away.

“Come Lotor, we can discuss this privately.” Zarkon sighed out, knowing Haggar would be just as annoyed of the prince’s presents. “I would like the dress to be finished.” Glancing over to the trembling Galra in the corner terrified of both rulers in the room and his mate giving a confused stare, he then turned to begin walking out of the room.

“Of course, Father.” Lotor let out a loud groan of annoyance following without any resistance.

“I will see you later, my dear bride.”


	4. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no time to waste when in the Galra Empire, the wedding must happen before team Voltron can interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! Work has got a bit hectic lately so when I do start working on the next chapter, warning in advance if delay.

“You have some nerve, child, to show up uninvited and dare hold a blade up to my wife and your mother to be.” Zarkon gripped onto the arm rest of his throne, eyes giving a piercing gaze upon the handsome prince. Normally Zarkon would at least play along with his son’s games and sly methods but now that Keith was involved, he was not going to risk Lotor having a chance to ruin his plans.

“Oh father, you know I was just teasing him.” He gave a smug hair flip letting those silver locks wave about in the air. “Besides, I’m more interested in why you lowered those once high standards of yours. My mother was far more beautiful and powerful than that simple boy.” Placing hands on his hips and standing strong ready to idolize his own mother.

“Do not speak to Lord Zarkon with those foul manners of yours!” To the side Haggar let out an annoyed groan at his peacocking, feeling a migraine form just from being around the Prince. “Your mother was nothing but a traitorous whore.”

“Shut your-!”

“Silence! Both of you!” Zarkon’s voice boomed enough to make the guards outside of the throne room even flinch, clenching onto their weapons anxiously at the family matter going down. Letting out a breath of air to calm his own temper, the emperor’s eyes locked onto his son. “Your mother was weak, Lotor. You were far too young to understand that her demise was her own spinelessness, unable to handle our cause.”

Haggar couldn’t help but give a smug grin back to the prince, hearing Zarkon tell off Lotor was the perfect thing she needed during these times of stress. Lotor on the other hand trembled slightly at knowing he must not backtalk Zarkon despite how much he absolutely wanted to. All he could do was bite his own tongue and take the verbal hits.

“Now Keith on the other hand, is a recent paladin of my Voltron. Far better than his predecessor in every meaning of the word. Mind full of those human fears, easy to manipulate and turn to our side.” Zarkon chuckled to himself stroking his own ego, thinking back to hours ago and the day before of just how fast he could make the paladin putty in his grasp. “He dared to fight me one on one; something no one has foolishly attempted in a long time, not even your own mother.”

“If this wedding goes as planned we prevent Voltron from being able to form, get back Lord Zarkon’s Lion with ease and break those paladin’s hearts.” Haggar added on with pride of being able to talk down the prince. “We may even get our Champion back.”

“Making Keith my perfect bride.”

“…” Lotor couldn’t think of anything to say back, being tag teamed by both his father and the Altean witch always made everything unfair. Pondering for a moment knowing he couldn’t just back away from all of this, which would only admit defeat. “You sure thought through all this. I just assumed you picked him because he looks so much like your dear late sister.”

“I have made the comparison too but that has nothing to do with my reasons. Perhaps see it as a nice bonus if he truly is from her bloodline, our bloodline.” Zarkon nodded, after being alive for ten thousand years he had attempted to keep his kin alive with the means of a cryo pod but once awakened to the lifelong changes by his rule, his dear sister had to be dealt with. If she were to have had a child between then and implying that child fled to earth, was far too many ‘if’ situations for him to consider.

“The wedding is tomorrow morning, so be on your best behavior Lotor.”

“Haggar is correct, you best get over those mother issues and keep your mouth shut.”

“..Yes, Father.” Lotor muttered in defeat, turning away dramatically as he normally does. It hurt his heart to hear such foul talk about his mother and be unable to do anything. He looked forward for the day Zarkon was defeated and put into a pitiful state, which would be the day he strikes back.

* * *

 

“Aaand finished!” The Galra designer shouted with relief, looking at the final product of his rushed efforts. Keith looked into the mirror to admire the hard work the simple Galra put through, he was never really informed on how weddings even worked on earth having only seeing from photos and television when at Garrison. Honestly he knew more on Galra weddings now from the designers rambling.

Now he had a tight silky purple wedding dress on him, the long transparent sleeves giving a sparkly glow, a huge traditional Galra cape pinned up by beautiful jewelry featuring Zarkon’s emblem going over his chest and more of the transparent fabric ruffled around his midriff. Keith had to admit it was really pretty on him, giving a sparkle in his eyes.

“Not bad.” Keith murmured but then he caught notice of something that was bothering him. Those deep red newly formed hickey due to many hours ago with Zarkon exposed on his neck. “Uhh.. Is there any way to cover this?” He pointed at the mark hesitantly for the Galra.

“Psh. No way to fix that, you’ll have more there by tomorrow anyways.” He laughed, packing up his bags of supplies. “You should be honored, many higher ups would dream of being marked by Lord Zarkon.”

“So are we done now? It still hurts to stand.” Keith sighed out, done asking all these questions that just make him realize how deep he truly is now. Despite how much his body ached it hurt more to be surrounded by these mirrors and see how he looks now. This Galra form was who he always was. All those times he was confused and felt distant from other humans, there was a reason.

“Get out of that dress then, Lord Zarkon can’t see it until the wedding tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow huh..”  All his choices in life were cut short and out of his control. Tomorrow he would be wed with Zarkon unless his friends finally came to the rescue that was still a possibility. If he didn’t comply with Zarkon’s wishes, he’d surely be dead by now. Keith didn’t mind the sexual things that occurred, it was more the emotions he hated experiencing.

As Zarkon reminded Keith many times before, there was doubt his friends would even accept him now. Having the pure Galra appearance along with doing sexual things with Zarkon, those things were unforgivable to their minds probably. Allura apologized for her actions towards him before the mission but still, not for a second could Keith’s mind truly believe any of them would let having sex with Zarkon slide.

The worst part was it hurt his heart to admit it but he was enjoying the experiences with Zarkon. He enjoyed sucking down Zarkon’s gigantic cock and being slammed by it. It felt slutty to admit but it was consensual. For whatever reason Zarkon had to keeping him around, spoiling him and overall just flipping how everything has been going in this adventure. If they did successfully rescue him Keith knew he’d have to keep it all a deep secret and lie.

During this train of thought he was staring blankly zoned out as the Galra quickly stripped and hid the dress away gently only to snap Keith back into reality once handing him the skimpy slave outfit. As uncomfortable it would feel to be bare naked around a Galra yet slave bikini started to make him feel numb to the anxiety. It wasn’t going to cover up much but at least putting the top on first would cover his chest.

“Perfect timing I see.”

“Oh!! Lord Zarkon, yes absolutely I just put the dress away for tomorrow!” The Galra stammered out with both him and Keith caught off guard by the emperor’s sudden return. “Everything is set!”

“Welcome back…” Keith softly spoke looking over to Zarkon taking in the image of who will be his… Husband.

“Lotor has been dealt with. Please inform me if he ever barks at you again, my bride.” Zarkon sighed out having an obvious sense of annoyance in his tone. “Once you have empress status, you too can tell him off.” Walking over to Keith who was still hardly dressed in the outfit, slowly brushing his long sharp claw over the top that’s half on to give it a cut through making a tearing of the slick fabric and exposing one of his nipples, looking down with a smug grin as Keith sneered and gave a furrowed glare back up.

“Can I go back to the bedroom now? Everything hurts still from earlier.”

Honestly it baffled Keith he was able to even stand after being wrecked like that. Perhaps it was from his Galra side? They do seem to have better pain tolerance.

“Mh, of course. We can rest for tomorrow to arrive faster.”

Zarkon’s hands were so big in comparison to Keith it only took one hand to cover most of his upper chest as it caressed around his soft lavender pecs through the torn clothing. One of the personal favorite parts about Keith being his new mate was this massive size difference that both hands could entirely clam around Keith’s hips if he wanted.

Keith let out a soft purr at the petting without much control on his own, his body simply enjoying the touch of Zarkon’s rough skin.

“Sounds good.”

Keith flopped himself down onto the huge bed once more in the Lord’s chamber seemingly already fixed up by the servants from earlier today. Sighing out exhaustedly he rubbed his fuzzy purple face up against the cool bedding finally noticing the smell of Zarkon’s on the sheets, he could describe it simply as the raw smell of quintessence.

“Tomorrow will be here soon.” Zarkon settled himself onto the bed next to the smaller half Galra, no longer wearing any of his heavy layered armor and nude. “Soon you will be _all mine_.” Ever since the chase for Black began he hasn’t had a wink of rest, mind set in a craze that only snapped out of it recently once Keith was captured. Zarkon couldn’t even recall the last time he got to sleep in his own bed and wind down from everything he really did lose himself for a moment, if he kept on he would have surly died in some form or another.

“I am curious about it.” Keith bit his lower lip anxiously, still unsure of what to do besides let fate take its course unable to fight for a change. Soon he was caught off guard, feeling Zarkon’s large muscular arms wrap around him expecting some sort of sexual advance only to come to a different realization. Zarkon was spooning him.

He was being held somewhat…Gently against the front of Zarkon’s warm huge body. Keith could feel his own face fluster red from the change in demeanor, even if his body was rough and scaly compared to the usual Galra skin he could tell it was a soft gesture. Keith’s head turned as ears flicked about looking at the tired expression across Zarkon’s face. He never imagined seeing the galaxy conquering emperor look so exhausted calmly ready to sleep.

“Mhhm, good.” Pulling Keith closer to his body, Keith’s entire body around the same length of Zarkon’s torso, fitting perfectly in place making no space between them. He wasn’t used to the warmth of another like this, not in a long time. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad.

To Keith’s surprise for the first time in a long while he felt at ease enough to sleep properly.

_**....** _

“Awaken, my bride.” Zarkon gave a rough bite into the gentle side of Keith’s neck, not too far from the mark he left the day before. Kissing and grabbing around Keith’s body before the boy could even awaken fully. His hazy Galra eyes shot open letting out a mix between a moan and purr, fur also on ends in surprise and a flinch.

“Gh! Ah.. Already?” The aching deep within his heart and mind was hoping during the night his friends would arrive yet it was already time to prepare for the wedding ceremony. These were the fates laid out for the former paladin, become Zarkon’s bride or get turned into a robeast.

“All near fleets will be at the ceremony while those too far will watch it broadcasted with their captive planets.” He gave another rough bite. “Everyone will know you as their new empress.”

“Empress..?” Empress Keith. It was a big title to swallow. All those Galra they fought throughout the journey would now have to call him their empress. That’s all it took to spark a new plan. Perhaps he could even gain control of the conquest from the inside? Help planets in a passive manner, help his friends from the other side of the war!

It would require patience.

“The servants will get you ready now.” Zarkon finally broke the spooning hug and neck bites to rise from the bed and gave Keith a chance to have a good long look at his powerful naked body. Leaving Keith in a flustered state for a moment, lavender face blushing magenta red at remembering the whole night he was cuddling up to the naked emperor.

Once Zarkon left to get himself ready in a near room the simple Galra workers scurried on in with the supplies needed to pamper up a bride. Jewelry made out of beautiful purple Balmera crystals, brushes, long traditional cape, the glamorous dress made just a day ago and a crown veil.

“Is that all?” Keith wobbled himself to lean up in the bed and scratched at his messy bedhead hair giving a tired glare over to all the stuff before him. There were at least four Galra in the room, all of which were smaller than the usual warriors and in the basic slave uniform.

“Congrats on being chosen as Lord Zarkon’s mate.” One spoke yanking the bedsheet off the bed making Keith’s skinny exposed body free.

“First time we’ve had a male empress.” Grabbing Keith by the arm the other forced him right out of the bed, once getting his footing they wasted no time to begin dressing Keith.  “No time to waste!”

_**....** _

Finally finished getting all ready now waiting for the cue to walk down the aisle, Keith stared at his own reflection in the mirror with disbelief. He never imagined himself looking so beautiful, even in this new form. Turning his head he tapped at the clip-on earrings of polished Balmera crystals hanging down from his long fluffy ears, never realizing how real they were until now. The veil was a bit annoying, the thin fabric having a luminous glow to it going over the small tiara-like crown in his face.

He could hear the voices of Galra rambling and gossiping about today’s event through the door.

“What do you think the bride looks like?”

“Hope those Voltron kids don’t crash this.”

“Bet they are beautiful.”

“Can’t wait for the coliseum after party!”

He couldn’t help but listen closely to everything others had to say. More than he could imagine were going to form an opinion on him, even the victims being taken over by the Galra empire were going to know who he is.

“It’s time.” One of the servants from before spoke giving Keith a soft nudge on the back adjusting the cape and dress one last time and gesturing to the handprint activated door’s panel. Looking down to the panel he took a moment to pause and swallow the tight feeling within his throat of anxiety. Placing his Galra hand upon the screen to grant access the door slid open to reveal the giant walkway and a layer down of more aliens than he could ever imagine sitting in place to watch.

At the end of the walkway stood Zarkon in a traditional outfit, some reminisce of his battle armor were there but it was obvious a longtime tradition suit. It featured a matching red and black wrap to his cape and a huge golden pointed crown. To the side of him was Lotor giving a disapproving glare with arms crossed and on his other side stood Haggar with her hood down revealing those Altaen traits proudly.

Walking carefully down the aisle trying his best not to get distracted by all the Galra staring directly at him in the gigantic room, eyes focused ahead of himself locked onto Zarkon. Time felt as if it was going in slow motion each step longer than the last, still screaming in the back of his mind for his friends to save him yet knew there was no chance now. Soon he found himself now only a yard away from his soon to be husband.

“My bride.” Zarkon gave an approving nod once Keith got close finally examining how perfect he looked wearing that dress and formal attire. Their size difference was very obvious now with both standing tall near one another that all the Galra could see just how tiny Keith was for one of their kind.

“In a surprising turn of events, our wise Lord Zarkon has finally chosen a bride once more.” Haggar’s gruff voice announced out proudly, hands gesturing around at them giving a spark of magic to catch all eyes. “We are here to announce with great pride the new empress being the newly former Paladin of Voltron, much like our Lord Zarkon! We take great honor in announcing Keith crowned Empress and Lord of the Galra Empire!”

The entire audience cheered and clapped once Haggar’s short speech was finished, some Galra even looked like as though they were getting emotional crying of joy and sorrow. One looked familiar to Keith when at the space mall yet he didn’t think too much about it.

“Keith, do you accept this fate I’ve honored upon you?” Zarkon looked down giving a serious blunt tone to his voice, knowing exactly what Keith was thinking in self-doubt. From what Keith knew about earth weddings, this was the Galra equivalent to vows. “To never go against me or _our empire_? To rule by my side?”

“To betray our Lord Zarkon in any way would result in immediate death.” Haggar added turning to get something out of a box. This was the part where Keith had to respond. He had to give a direct answer and not back down in any possible way. It was honestly a trick question, saying no would result in an end he’d rather not face so of course he had to say yes.

“I..” His ears and small tail twitched hesitantly, Keith swallowed that last bit of anxiety in his throat preventing an answer. “ _I do_.”

Haggar held out a pillow with a thick golden collar to Zarkon for him to pick up. Quickly picking up the collar into his hand while unhooking the inside to pop open. Keith looked over to in confusion, he was expecting something similar to a wedding ring on earth yet in front of him was a naughtier counterpart.

“Correct answer, _my wife_.” Zarkon grinned confidently placing the collar around Keith’s trembling neck, the gold tightly clamping in place with a loud _-clink-_. Engraved onto the outside of it was Zarkon’s name boldly around the front, making it so everyone knew who owned him. Moving his fingers over the engraved letters he looked down with a gentle expression at the collar.

“Zar-“

Before Keith could really say another word Zarkon placed both of his hands onto Keith’s sides under his arms to lift the smaller Galra up and plant a kiss directly onto his lips. All the loyal followers responded as they would in cheers, clapping and doing as they do. Not really thinking much about it he gave a kiss back when Zarkon began to break the kiss.

“ _Vrepit sa.._ ” Keith breathed out, saying those words once again to prove his acceptance at this point.

“Vrepit sa!” All the Galra in the room loudly shouted in turn, sparks of magic shot in the air by the Druids being the equivalent to fireworks.

“Excellent.” Zarkon brushed his claw over the golden collar, feeling every ounce of pride rushing through his body. Everything would be his. Voltron would be all his and it was all thanks to his new empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I drew a concept of Keith's dress here.](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C3j15JFVYAAGhWH.jpg) Only changed it in fic that his sleeves were transparent fabric.  
>  Zarkon is wearing a wedding outfit similar to his GoLion design.


	5. Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter has arrived, the Paladins of Voltron think they are finally ready to save Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your wonderful support of my rareship, especially my dudes on /co/, it's been fun writing this story.

 The crowds cheering echoing throughout the coliseum over bloodshed was something Keith never wanted to see firsthand. Looking away with that inner shame crawling on back from seeing what Shiro was forced to do during his time captive by the Galra slaying gigantic modified prisoners.

“It’s just not the same without my champion.” Haggar grumbled.

“Shame I never got to see him in action.” Lotor sighed out twiddling with his hair.

“We had invited you many times during his era, yet you never arrived.” Zarkon gave a side eye glare to his son.

Haggar stood to the side of Zarkon’s throne as Lotor sat on his own throne on the opposite side, in-between the two sat Zarkon’s gigantic throne. In turn Keith’s throne being Zarkon’s lap, sitting upon his thighs while hair petted by the emperor lovingly. It hurt to hear mention of him, the most important person in his life yet knowing full well not even Shiro would forgive these crimes Keith committed.

“We will surly find a proper replacement.”

“You’ve seen our champion fight by your side, my wife.” Zarkon’s hand grasp gently onto Keith’s chin forcing his now Galra golden eyes to look forward to the pit. “But you’ve never got to witness raw human instincts awaken during life or death brawls.”

Two captive empire prisoners fighting for their lives right before Keith’s eyes, the kind of aliens they have been rescuing during Voltron’s rise. No matter the outcome blood would shed. Keith’s stomach twisted and turned as the audience roared in excitement once one of the prisoners inflicted another wound onto the other.

“You say that as though it’s a bad thing.” Keith finally breathed out, “Shiro wouldn’t let himself die by the hands of your-.. Our empire. Besides all these gladiators so far fight badly, it’s no surprise Shiro never lost.” It was obvious to Keith the food chain on these fights were unbalanced, endlessly feeding the current champion poor prisoners who never fought before.

Keith had to look at this fight without snapping those hot emotions of his at Zarkon, he knew better at this point.

“You make a fair point.”

Zarkon let go of Keith’s chin out of his firm grasp only to have those hands focus on other things. Soon Keith felt the ridged claws slide against his traditional outfits lower back. Lavender fur sticking out of the torn fabric, revealing his back dimples and slim perfect figure.

He was tired of waiting as he wed Keith hardly hours ago and was yearning for his new prize. His empress was right, these fights were boring to watch all the while a far better show could be happening with just them. Knowing Keith wasn’t properly prepared to take his gigantic dick like yesterday, he’d have to work around the limitations.

“Wh-“ Keith’s face flustered deep maroon on his already violet cheeks looking back to Zarkon seeing his hands begin to mess around. His eyebrows furrowed realizing Zarkon was doing this while surrounding all these aliens. “Zarkon, you can’t be serious?!” An entire arena audience seeing how much the emperor broke the paladin of Voltron, Keith knew he should be disgusted yet felt heat deep within himself spark.

“Shh… Unless you would like that attention.” Zarkon purred out heavily adjusting on his throne letting his rising arousal free to press up against Keith’s behind. All Zarkon had to do for the tearing to expose more of Keith’s rump was a simple flick with his claws poking the fabric. Soon Keith’s little fuzzy Galra tail flicked about free from the tight clothing.

“Is this a socially acceptable thing for Galra?” Keith let out a low gulp and whispering quietly as he could for only Zarkon to hear. Feeling Zarkon’s ridged shaft pressing up against his lower back instantly sent shivers down his spine wiggling on his lap slightly.

“It’s nothing we see embarrassing about but quite rare to see happen.” He chuckled grinding his cock grind on the small fuzzy tail belonging to Keith, harden rims massaging the little nub of flesh under all that fur. His new Galra physical changes were so sensitive to touch as Zarkon gave example of before, ears flicking and zoning out the loud cheers of audience paying no attention.

Despite his flustered embarrassment Keith’s own dick was raging hard, perhaps it was from the excitement of having all this happen surrounded by others in public? Or was it because everything Zarkon does makes him aroused?

The emperor began to use his gruff hands to fondle around Keith’s gentle body, feeling around watching for the best reactions to start. Large fingers brushing over Keith’s own pitched tent without any trouble due to his loose dress feeling those newly formed signature Galra ridges down the shaft of Keith’s cock.

“There’s no way I can screw you without proper preparations,”

“Mmm... So this is your planned substitute?” Keith softly moaned grinding himself against his husband’s shaft to feel the warm flesh rub his sensitive tail.

“Unless you wish to die, personally I do not want to lose my new wife just yet.”

“Pardon my interruption, my lord, but perhaps this will be of some service?” Haggar spoke up taking out a large bottle of the Galra made lubricant that they used before that’s a numbing substance from her robe.  Keith looked at the Altean with surprise noticing her face blushing red slightly as though she was turned on.

“Ah dear Haggar, I appreciate your assistance.”

“H..How long have you been watching?”

“How could we not, _mother_?” Lotor grumbled glaring at the paladin sitting upon his father’s lap, both Haggar and him unable to look away since it began. “You’re lucky everyone’s distracted by the fight to give a front row audience jacking off to you… Besides Haggar.”

“Please continue on, our druids assisted making the best mix for your half human biology, my empress.”

“Uh, thanks I guess.” One of Keith’s ears flicked down to the sudden assistance by Haggar, the implications of those druids getting data of his DNA to make a simple soothing lotion was rather ridiculous. Why was she so into this? Does get off on it? Keith didn’t want to think too long on that.

“Back to the show, shall we?” Zarkon tapped at Keith’s golden collar proving their marriage.

Zarkon opened the bottle drizzling the clear liquid into his palm, having it spread through his fingers and Keith’s exposed lower back. The cold substance sent a tremble throughout the paladin’s body, feeling it slide through his thin fur down his rump. Zarkon’s soaked hand placed itself down Keith’s decently plump booty, one hand spreading his cheeks while the other pressed at his no longer tight lower entrance.

It hasn’t been long enough time for his body to settle back to normal, anus able to easily take one of Zarkon’s fingers as more of the lube poured down onto him. Keith let out an instant soft gasp, trying to keep his vocals low so that the aliens just two yards away from the throne on both sides. Quickly the lube reacted in sending his lower muscles to start numbing the soon to come pain.

Pressing another digit in to the twitching inner body, Keith squinted one of his eyes shut and prepared for the next one. Soon Zarkon started spreading his fingers apart and back in a slow pace to not rush things. Keith couldn’t focus at the arena in front of him, he’d rather be facing Zarkon and avoid the shame of anyone else giving direct eye to eye contact during these actions.

“Couldn’t you do this in private, father?” Lotor mansplained with disgust, “I would _hate_ to hear idiotic underlings speak badly of your new wife.”

“It should be an honor to anyone who sees our love making.” Zarkon grinned down to Keith, heart pounding with anticipation of wrecking Keith in public. Continuing to move his now four digits in place long enough to know he won’t completely destroy his dear empress.

Grasping his hands over his mouth and face, Keith could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as body in autopilot wiggled in place letting out deep purrs. Zarkon’s own cock soaked glistening of lube twitched excitedly prepared to be surrounded by Keith’s warmth, fingers freed from the inner rings to hold onto his hips. Audience outcry of joy having the current place champion slay an entire captive group within minutes, given the chance Zarkon slid the head of his cock into the small paladin.

“Ahh-! Zarkon!” Keith yelped out jolting in place feeling his orifice despite preparation felt every slight touch of the ridged. Moans mixed into the loud crowd cheers completely unnoticed except by Haggar and Lotor. Holding onto his mate’s hips allowing Keith to slowly slide down taking in another inch adjusting to his massive size. Thankfully his dress was able to cover what was going on to everyone else, his own pre leaving a stain mark alongside the pitched tent.

The numbing helped ease the sharp pain of more of Zarkon’s ridges thrusting themselves in yet also added an extra sensation of sparking bliss. His lower body already felt waves of ecstasy tremors both his muscles and inners tightening from the overwhelming heat. Keith didn’t even notice but he was starting to move himself up and down in a whorish manner trying to take inches only to lift out, keeping that pattern going all the while Zarkon humped his hips in a counter.

Louder moans and gasps slipped out of Keith’s gaping maw, some aliens near finally heard what was going on looking over to their royal leaders shagging in public. Absolutely in awe focused onto the empress’ face attempting to restrain his expressions riding Zarkon’s literal throne of pleasure.

“Forget the fight, are you seeing this?”

“Ohhh my~!”

Those new Galra ears flick up hearing voices to the side whispering to one another, if his face wasn’t already deep magenta there was no way he wasn’t now. Aliens were watching him get fucked by Zarkon at this public event. Everyone must have thought of him as a slut now for sure, drool drizzling down his gasping lower lip and body continuing to rock about by Lord Zarkon.

“Do you hear that, my dear? Your followers get to see your beauty.”

Keith hated attention. Always wanting to stay to himself and avoid getting all eyes on him. The wedding ceremony was broadcasted to the entire universe under Zarkon’s domain and now those who celebrated had a chance to watch this outcome. Zarkon slamming his hips up and down so that Keith’s body took half of the entire enormous cock clenching tightly around by instinct.

“Fu- Fhuck!” Keith wailed out already reaching his climax, cum splattering against his clothing, arching his back and inner muscles erupting from everything. Body tightly squeezing Zarkon’s hard cock unable to do any more than that thanks to the overwhelming intoxication of everything.

Zarkon loved how warm and tight the deep insides of his wife were, the most satisfying feeling of being the one to mold everything around his desires. The Red paladin of Voltron was now all his and only his. Nothing could take his wife away, not even his own creation. Deciding to move things along the emperor sped up his motions ramming deeper to the point of Keith’s flat belly begin to bulge from his massive member. The bulge would appear and disappear alongside his thrusts having those inner organs squish around in attempt to handle everything.

Tears of bliss and pain began to form under Keith’s golden eyes, if he had irises anymore you would certainly see hearts. He didn’t know what to feel; shame or arousal? Looking down to see his belly bulge by Zarkon’s body stretching cock continue to wreck everything inside and out. Keith’s once flustered composure now nothing more than a slutty ravishment of his former self, restrained moans now roaring in the mix of the audience hail either the fight or the sexual show to the side.

“My wife, prepare yourself.”

Occasionally the empress was blessed hearing Zarkon’s own grunts and spasms of heart pounding followed by the heavy breath breathing down his neck. Soon those hands gripped tightly onto Keith’s soft hips letting Keith know to prepare for the best part of any fuck with the emperor.

“Bring it on..!” Keith looked up to Zarkon’s looming purple eyes having those tears of pleasure from his own eyes stream down his cheeks.

Given that response the lord began to clobber Keith’s entire lower body, cock slicking in deep as it could with their size difference the two had. Slapping sounds blending into the background noise in the gigantic stadium even while those all near their throne watched heatedly. Keith’s ass deep magenta red every strike from pillar to post despite many inches left untouched and glistening with lube.

Yelps, cries and moans louder from Keith of Zarkon slamming the smaller body down onto his thick shaft in his own haze of pleasure enjoying every last second until his own inevitable orgasm sending a wonderful shiver down his old spine. Grunting deeply satisfied as cum gushing throughout Keith’s inner body alongside the bulge he already had from the head, thick and plentiful it started to drizzle through down the demolished anus and meaty cock.

Some of the aliens watching were jacking off or taking photos all were blushing as some clapped from the beautiful show before them. Lotor stuck with a look of pure horror and disgust at this point was ready to go kill a random fleet after having to sit through the entire event.

In the afterglow bliss Keith knew he couldn’t get off unless he wanted an embarrassing mess on their throne before they could even leave the coliseum settled with leaning back just enough to smile resting upon Zarkon’s heart pounding chest.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally back to the familiar throne room after the hectic schedule of marriage Keith found himself cuddled up laying on Zarkon’s lap on the throne, legs hanging off the arm rests with Zarkon’s gruff hand brushing through his dark purple hair. Body horribly sore but thanks to some medicine Haggar gave he was able to at least move his muscles without pure agony.

After his new crown royalty Keith was given a casual outfit that wasn’t the slave bikini or formal wedding dress. Royal family Galra armor much similar to what Zarkon and Lotor wore only less sharp giving a smooth soft appearance, he had to admit the dark maroon and black colors looked good despite how menacing the armor seemed at first.

Closing his eyes to get a moment to rest he let out a soft sigh of relief.

…

Suddenly all the lights in the room began to flash red all while blaring loud warning alarms set off, on the futuristic screen stood a fish-like Galra frantically trying to stand properly as the ship wobbled and explosions followed.

“My Lord! Voltron is attacking us! It is only a planet away from mothership!”

Of course it wasn’t until all this time afterwards Keith heard mention of his friends. Despite the medicine he felt that recognizable gut twisting pain once again, this was not a physical sense but the mental fear Keith has been preparing for ever since the mission failure. Looking up to the screen those puppy dog eyes drifted up to hear the news of his friends coming to the rescue… That he doesn’t want anymore.

“About time they showed up.” Zarkon grinned continuing to pet Keith’s hair. “Separate lions or formed?”

“Formed, sire!”

Formed.

 _They formed Voltron without him_.

They should have just forgot about him and moved on. Why risk bringing Voltron to Zarkon AGAIN after the last attempts going wrong? He hated knowing his allies could die from trying to rescue him.

“Lucky for us, all our fleets are still in the range of this galaxy due to our ceremony.” Haggar added walking forward. “Even our Prince can get involved.”

“All units prepare to capture Voltron!” Zarkon roared while scrambling Galra sent out the order to every ship. “Haggar, prepare the druids! My empress,”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think your friends will even recognize you now?”

Giving a long pause Keith stared down to his now clawed purple hands and ears flicking. He failed everything to the paladins. Didn’t complete the mission to defeat Zarkon for good, failed to save Thace, didn’t fight Zarkon, turned full Galra, had sex and married the emperor they were fighting so hard to defeat.

Was it selfish? Was he thinking of only himself again? No one would forgive him. Nothing could make them forgive and welcome him back.

“No,” Keith rubbed his face with palm brushing hair to the side. “I’m just another _filthy_ Galra to them.”

This was a nightmare now, he wasn’t ready to deal with the confrontation to come. His heart wasn’t ready.

“Let us get ready then.”

…

Loud booms of every near ship warp speed blasting to their location shook the mothership, it took no time for the recognizable view Keith has always seen from the other side. Wave after wave of ships prepared to fire and defend the entire Galra Empire. Haggar and her druids stood at the open space platforms seeping with quintessence ready to follow any of Zarkon’s command no questions asked. Zarkon and Keith stood to the side with the druids looking down to the open space below; Keith hated having to be involved with this plan but had no other choice, running and protesting would get him nowhere.

“They found us by following Red lion’s words of your location, my empress.” Haggar spoke pointing to the giant formed robot distances away. “We plan to force Voltron apart, then the paladins have to get to us from here out of the lions if they wish to find you.”

“Who is piloting Red?” Keith quietly asked eyes locked onto Voltron. It was an out of body experience to see it formed from the outside; ironically he finally got to see what was so incredible about Voltron now that he wasn’t a part of it. 

“Oh? Why it’s our dear Princess Allura.”

“Perfect motivation. Did you hear that, my son?”

“You know my precious Allura? Why didn’t you say so before, mother?” Stepping out of the shadowy doorway strutted Lotor, his cape swaying in sync of those flowing silver locks. Slipping on beautiful glowing gauntlets to amplify his druid magic the half Altean walked over to Haggar and the other magic users. “She will be blown away by my abilities.”

“I- I didn’t know you knew her so fondly.”

“My beloved empress, you have a connection still with the Red lion. Sadly my link with Black has been fractured, it is up to you to force Voltron apart.” Zarkon placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder, claw tapping at the gold collar around his neck.  “Unlike me, you won’t even need the armor to absorb the druids magic.”

“Just stand on the platform down there and my druids, our Prince and I will amplify your connection to Voltron.”

“It won’t hurt them, right?” Keith gulped the tightness forming in his throat from anxiety.

“Of course not, in fact this will prevent any harm to your friends compared to if they continue fighting us as Voltron.”

That was all Keith needed to hear to start stepping down to the platform circle. His friends would get killed for sure if they attack head on, they need to separate and get down here. Closing his eyes he gave a nod during the decent signaling to begin. Soon jolts of druid magic shot throughout his body yet it wasn’t the kind of lighting he fought before, this was a warm soothing sensation.

It took no time for him to visualize what was going on inside the mighty robot and see what his friends have been doing during his absence.

“Look out, even more ships arriving from the east!” Pidge hollered preparing the shields to defend ongoing laser shots.

“Woah woah, just how many ships do they have!?” Hunk yelped joined by Lance getting hit by a few beams.

“Is this just the Galra hangout galaxy or something?”  Lance whined.

“Everyone please, focus on the mothership!” Shiro ordered voice sounding uncertain for once. “Princess, slash a direct path to our right!”

“If you say so.” Seeing Allura in his lion discharged an unsettling emotion for Keith, while raising the lion to slash the complete sword created by HIS bayard to wipe out multiple ships suddenly Allura was met with a surprise. Red letting out a low growl stopping her so that Voltron’s arm raised and locking in place. “What?! The Red lion has stopped responding!”

In no time it spread to each part of Voltron everything freezing in place sending shocks of pain and vibrations throughout the connected lions. Like before Voltron’s sword disintegrated apart as light in Red’s mouth leaving them unable to attack.

“It’s not just you, princess!” Lance whimpered trying to move the leg of Voltron.

“Shiro, I thought you fixed your connection with black?” Pidge quickly pondered wondering what the cause was only to be interrupted by her shield scattering apart in a beam of light.

“I did, this isn’t Black’s doing!”

“Then what is it!?”

“It’s mine, it’s the Red lion’s!”

_‘Separate!’_

Everyone saw a mental flash of Keith’s voice and Galra face, golden sclera’s opening to trigger Voltron apart. Everyone in a state of confusion hollered out unable to do anything as their mighty robot torn aside in a beam of light from the Red arm to the rest. Lightning launching each lion closer to the opening where Keith and Zarkon waited.

_‘Don’t attack, find me!’_

“Gah!” Keith fell to his knees once forcing Voltron apart feeling all the energy it took from him to do such a thing drain away. To his surprise it took so much energy mind speaking to everyone.

“Cease your fire.” Zarkon demanded instantly having the druids stop their magic as Haggar began rising the platform back to close ground to check on their empress. Wobbling himself up only to feel Zarkon’s giant hands lift him up with ease, Keith rubbed at his own face for a moment and gained his composer for a moment.

“They’re on their way…” Keith panted out heavily.

“Don’t attack when they get close, first we talk and then attack.” Zarkon ordered everyone, petting Keith’s face gently to groom his morality.

...

“Did everyone else see that or was it just me?” Hunk grumbled trying to stop both his lion and Lance’s from flinging off into space.

“Uh, creepy Galra eyes launching us apart, yeah!” Lance sputtered turning his lion right side up.

“I heard a voice too, it was super distorted though.” Pidge adjusted her helmet and looked over to the lower part of Zarkon’s ship.

“That was Keith’s voice.” Shiro stated rubbing at the scar across his nose, eyes locked to the same location Pidge was staring at. “He said not to attack and go over there.”

“Who was that Galra we saw though?” Allura watched everyone else have control of their lions again only for Red to be completely shut down. Going into this she knew she wasn’t going to reach the expectations of her father piloting one of the Lions yet this was something Allura knew wasn’t her fault.

“I… I think that was Keith.” Shiro began to glide Black towards a ship fleet that oddly ceased its fire.

“What?!” Everyone shouted out in confusion at Shiro’s conclusion.

“Look, the Galra have stopped attacking and he said to find him.”

“Shiro, even you know this has to be a trap.” Pidge bluntly spoke out.

“No… I believe Shiro too.” Allura added beginning to get out of the Red lion. “Lance, could you please pick me up.”

“Of course, I shall be your night with my fateful blue steed.” Lance trying to lighten the mood joked, opening Blue’s mouth for Allura to get in his control center.

“Okay… Here’s the new plan. If you all wish to do so.” Shiro rubbed at his chin anxiously and a simultaneous nod from everyone.

“Let’s do this!”

“Yeah! Let’s get Keith back!”

“Thank you.. Pidge, I hope you don’t mind some cramped space.”

 

* * *

 

 

Keith stood there anxiously waiting for what they were going to do, watching the lions begin to move again after being torn apart. Everyone watched the Lions retreat away to the castle not far behind.

“Where are they going? This is the new Voltron?” Lotor laughed out yet a hint of anger in his voice.

“Hmm. It appears like they are leaving you, my empress.” Zarkon pouted softly, “How dull.”

Where was the Green lion? Keith didn’t see her go back to the castle lion entrance, yet that was the one facing their direction. It took no time for Keith to think up the plan he knew Shiro would do.

“No, wait here.” Keith bit his lower lip and scratched at the ring around his neck. “They are going to do this with only one lion.”

“Why would they do that?” Lotor scoffed,

“Because even they can’t risk leaving the lions out in the open to get me.”

Minutes later Keith was proven right with dramatic fashion the paladin’s jet packed right out from under them in the open space. Shiro, Allura, Hunk, Pidge and Lance all landed at the platform to the side weapons ready to fight through an expected army of droids only to be greeted by the few druids and royal family.

“What have you done to?!” Shiro shouted out Galra arm glowing purple ready to fight.

“Calm down, black paladin.” Zarkon placed his hand onto Keith’s shoulder, “He’s right here.”

Keith finally broke his locked gaze from the floor to the paladins before him, eyes ready to remember the expressions on all his allies’ faces. In front of them stood the beautiful lavender skinned and dark purple haired Galra wearing royal armor, the face they were told to believe is Keith.

“What..? So that was him?” Pidge stepped back in a mix of disbelief and bewilderment.

“No way! This must be some bad joke, right? You Galra are funny, right?” Hunk frowned trying to wait for the aliens to laugh.

“You must think we’re pretty stupid! Yea we know Keith’s a Galra but he isn’t _that_!?” Lance threw his arms in the air frustrated at this outcome.

“K-…Keith?” Shiro had nothing more than a soft sad frown, eyebrows furrowed reaching his non-galra arm out.

“This is preposterous!” Allura shouted out voice full of hatred, “I demand you tell us the truth!”

“I knew you wouldn’t recognize me…” Keith scratched behind his big fluffy ear trying to hold back his emotions, “Galra genes work fast, don’t they?”

“Quit lying, you Galra scum!” Allura twirled her fighting staff and began to run at the Galra.

“Ah ah ah, you are absolutely beautiful when angry but only I can hurt _my new mother_.” Lotor sidestepped in grabbing at the staff with his gauntlet able to send a jolt of druid lightning through Princess Allura from the bar.

“Ahh! L-Lotor!?” Allura cried out fumbling back to her allies’ letting go of the only weapon she had. Keith covered his mouth wanting to throw up, he couldn’t handle this. Everything was going as Zarkon had warned.

“Princess!”

“Wait… New mother?” Pidge repeated looking at Lotor and then Zarkon, only to look over to Keith each wearing the matching armor.

“Yes, your Red paladin is now my wife.” Zarkon laughed, “Empress of the Empire!”

“No...” Shiro took a step forward, “Keith. No way.”

There it was; the one thing Keith knew he couldn’t survive seeing. Shiro’s horrified mournful frown looking eye to eye with him. Little tears formed from Shiro’s heartbroken eyes, only one side beginning to drip.

“I- I’m so sorry, Shiro.. I had no other choice.” Keith whimpered, “You guys took too long…” He wanted to cry despite him never being the one to cry, he never shed sorrowful tears yet now his heart was sinking away.

“You betrayed us!?” Lance outcried pointing finger at the Galra, “No choice? Aren’t you a rebel!? You couldn’t think of _anything!?”_

“Technically he betrayed _US_ first. He’s been tied to this fate since the beginning.” Haggar chuckled menacingly giving a smug glare to the paladins.

“Just because he’s a Galra?” Allura was able to remark while catching her breath from Lotor’s magical shock.

“Not exactly that,” Haggar looked over to her lord Zarkon and then the new empress, “While reverting him to his natural appearance I learned something quite funny.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Keith spoke out confused, raising an eyebrow to this new knowledge Haggar began to ramble about.

“So my theory was correct, Haggar?” Zarkon grinned placing his palm onto his dear Keith’s fluffy head.

“Of course you were correct, my Lord. Not only is Keith a Galra but his mother was _Zarkon’s sister.”_

_What._

Keith’s mind went numb overwhelmed thinking about any of this. It was worse than when he first found out he was a Galra. His father… The vision from the Blade of Marmora was trying to tell him something.

‘ _Everything’s fine, your mother will be here soon_.’

It was because of Zarkon’s ships arriving in the vision. That was the hint about his mother. His mother was Zarkon's sister. This whole time wanting to learn about family origins yet now getting told everything was far worse than never knowing.

All the paladins were horrified each one giving a different expression of disgust.

“I knew it.” Lotor spoke to break the silence sticking his tongue out, “How gross, he looks just like auntie during her youth.”

“But aren’t we your family now!?” Allura motioned her hand towards her and the other paladins.

“…None of you guys would forgive me for what I’ve done. Not even family.” Keith breathed out voice cracking halfway through his sentences. “You would never be able to save the universe with someone like me on your team.”

“Why did you do it then!?” Allura shouted out “You could have done literally anything other than marry Zarkon!”

“He would have made me kill you.” He felt the tears begin to form under his alien eyes. “Maybe letting them turn me into a robeast would have been the better choice…”

“What do you mean by that-“

“Then you could have killed me.” His gaze was cold and the thought has been going through his mind since the beginning of his captivity.

Saying that made the paladins realize how limited options Keith had when captive. Shiro knew the most on what else they could have done to Keith, the idea of him in those situations only made his sorrows worse. Looking at his former friends so broken down emotionally and then over to his husband and new allies, Keith knew this would only end badly for team Voltron if they were to stay here angry at him.

“There’s no way I can fight by any of your sides anymore,” Keith gave a broken smile, “I’m sorry.  It’s been an honor being your friend.”

That said he began to dash towards the group of paladins, giving a powerful kick to first Allura’s legs knocking her off balance to then grab onto her arm flinging the Altean down with his awakened Galra strength off the platform into space.

Before the other Paladins could draw their weapons or even respond properly he grabbed Hunk’s thick arm despite his heavy weight threw him down the same edge. Using that as some momentum Keith gave a rough kick onto Lance’s stomach instantly launching him down to the others.

Pidge finally got ready enough to use her cable bayard at the Galra empress wrapping around Keith’s forearm despite her trembling to aim. Using this as a means to get Pidge out of here his claws loosened the armor brace that was hooked as he spun to give a proper spin throwing her and the armor down.

Then that left Shiro. Panting heavily from the quick actions he had to perform all the while still sore from earlier he turned to the taller paladin who was still in a state of shock. Maybe it was just the emotional overload of hearing his longtime dear friend turning on him or maybe the post trauma stress of a Galra fighting against his friends directly. Either way Keith knew he had to do this fast before Zarkon steps in.

“ _I’m so sorry_.” Keith whispered leaning up close to Shiro’s ear letting out a soft whimper making his Galra claws dug into Shiro’s cybernetic limb beginning to wind up a kick similar to what he did to Allura. A single tear streamed down Keith’s lavender cheek, be it crocodile tears or legit was something even Keith couldn’t tell. Shiro didn’t even fight back only going down off the edge by Keith’s blunt kick.

Hearing the sounds of his friend’s cries in pain and shock was hard to bare but he knew the Green lion was cloaked just down below when they arrived. Fumbling back breathing out heavily only to be caught by his dear husband giving a loving hold onto his body.

“That was a wonderful performance, my dear wife.” Zarkon’s smooth voice uttered out wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders in a possessive hold.

“ _Vrepit sa,”_ Keith looked up to Zarkon brushing away his own tears. “ _I accept my blood heritage as your empress_.”

 


	6. BONUS: Slice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter five months after the events of Chapter 5, a little peek into Keith's new life as Empress of the Galra Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this as a little something to thank you all for your support, comments, wonderful gift art and everything! I didn't expect this many views for my rarepair, especially the concept of Zeith in general. I plan on doing a legit sequel to Red Out in the future, this is just something to transition over to the next time here.
> 
> Some of the things I should note in general with Red Out is the difference in canon when it comes to S3. Haggar and Zarkon in specific. I based a lot of their details with Lotor based off Golion before S3, which was obviously different to what actually happened in the show. So just take the difference as little AU things. I mean, at least loving Zarkon is canon too.  
> Again, thank you all very much!

It had been five months since being crowned empress of the Galra Empire, married to Emperor Zarkon. Never once had Keith considered marriage and love to be a part of his life. All he ever strived for was to find out about his family and figure out where he belonged in this vast universe.

In a twisted way, he found what he’s been seeking for his whole life.

His family was the Galra royal family, ruler of an alien race known for its aggressive and militaristic ways. In the beginning his mother was part of the same royal family, only to betray and flee to Earth for one reason or another. Now Emperor Zarkon was his husband and Lotor becoming his son in-law.

At first he felt as though it was his only choice; to either be turned into a robeast or allow himself to fall for Zarkon’s romantic desires. The reaction of his once dear friends he considered practically family looking at him with disgust learning the decision he chose was seared into his mind. Shiro’s especially. After all the empire has done to Shiro, he should have been furious and lashed out rather than worrying about himself.

It was selfish.

He saw himself as a selfish person throughout his life but it was how he survived in this cruel universe. Maybe it was a Galra thing? There was the constant guilt he felt for doing what he did yet ever since being part of the empire, there had been a genuine smile on his face.  Once given the title of empress Keith was given free rein to act and speak how he pleased.

When with humans back on earth and even alongside the paladins of Voltron, they all made sure to remind Keith his temper and style of fighting was very aggressive. How he should do things differently to their standards. It was in his nature as a Galra, his instincts were what kept him alive. His empire admired the way he acted.

Always being by Zarkon’s side started to teach him the culture he missed out on and their way of life. The planets that strive to survive thanks to the Galra Empire and those that wish to join forces with them refused to get involved with the rebellion. They were loyal to Zarkon. That space mall was a prime example of a modern society involving their reign as a way to live happy.

Perhaps not every planet was like the Balmera or Olkarian… Right?

He was starting to accept that he is part of the family, the rulers of the universe. It was inevitable he was going to fight against his abandoned friends at some point for the sake of _his_ empire.

Keith couldn’t help but wince to himself at the choices he made ending up in this reality. He couldn’t tell what was good or bad, right or wrong, black or white anymore.

“Oh? Is everything alright, _my dear_?” Zarkon’s arms wrapped around Keith as their bodies were cuddled up together upon the royal bed. His thick arms pulled Keith’s light furry lavender body closer to his own giving a warm embrace after his empress suddenly flinched.

“No, it’s nothing.”

“Dear empress, I know when you lie.”

Despite Zarkon’s cruel history and ruthless ruling, there was a ghostly familiar sensation in the back of his mind every time he held Keith close to him. The lover side of him was something that would awaken every few hundred years. Zarkon truly did love and desire Keith by his side.

Keith was a beautiful wife. The prime example to all Galra what they should aim to be like. Keith willingly fought one on one against him despite no one else being brave or foolish enough to dare try. Remembering all that made Zarkon want to see his dear empress fight once again. He wanted to make sure Keith never joined back with those new paladins.

To join and fight for their rule forever.

“I think its due time you get back into the action of things,” Zarkon breathed out having his hand intertwine with Keith's small fingers. “Perhaps that will make you feel better? Venting with violence is very soothing by the end.”

“That actually sounds pretty nice.” Keith turned to look up at Zarkon’s glowing quintessence eyes giving a small smile and scoff. Back when at the castle he’d do the very same thing if they had time to spare.

“You wield swords; correct?”

“So I’m trusted enough to carry a weapon?”

“It’s rather pathetic to see the once feisty paladin unable to show off his skills. It’s worth the risk. Besides,” Zarkon planted a kiss onto Keith’s forehead “There’s no way you could hurt me; the only individual who would accept and forgive you after all you’ve done.”

“ _I know_. You don’t have to remind me that.” Keith’s fangs bitterly bit the bottom of his own lip. “I don’t belong anywhere else in the universe but here.”

Not a single person fighting alongside the paladins of Voltron would forgive him.

“Correct. Moving on, shall we seek out a weapon for you today?” Zarkon’s once intertwined hand with Keith’s then moved to ruffle his dark violet hair. “Perhaps we can Prince Lotor if he’s got anything good to spare?”

“If he’s still in this quadrant, isn’t he having Voltron chase him around?”

“Lotor and his ladies have to spare time for family.”

* * *

 

After putting on their royal armor the two rulers made their way to the throne room, Keith had to admit the armor and fresh cape were rather nice on him. It made him look far more intimidating around the other Galra despite his small size and body. The sharp silver thin crown upon his head and golden ring around his neck were the final touch to show his value to anyone who wasn’t aware of his Empress title.

“Haggar, has Lotor responded to his summoning?” Zarkon walked on down to the throne as the witch following alongside the rulers.

“Yes sire, he will be here within a varga.”

“Did he say how progress with Voltron was going?” Keith spoke all the while his large ears flicked to the sounds of Zarkon’s armor clanking as he sat down.

“Unfortunately not, empress.”

“Lotor will surly boast about his adventure when he arrives. Come sit and do not fret, my dear.” Zarkon patted calmly to the space between his spread legs. At first Keith was embarrassed about the concept of having to share the throne with Zarkon but after time has passed he grew to accept it. It was easier to just keep his opinion to himself rather than let Zarkon get the chance to tease him.

“Whatever, I just don’t want to deal with Voltron anytime soon.” Keith plopped himself down onto the throne seat between Zarkon’s spread thighs just for him. “Personally I would have put a tracking device on Lotor’s ship if he were chasing me but I can’t see any of them risking that.” He sighed out while his small fuzzy tail flicked against Zarkon’s armor.

“Thus why it’s a pleasure to have you part of our empire.” He grinned while his rough hand patted on Keith’s head casually.

Suddenly a holographic call screen appeared before them showing a high tech planet as the I.D. Keith learned over time this was how leaders of planets under Zarkon’s command would report updates and offer deals.

“Oh, my lord it seems one of our veteran allies wishes to speak with you.”

“Answer.”

That being said the screen static became higher definition as the camera for both ends turned on; there stood an old alien that appeared to be the same race as Rolo, the bounty hunter he met sometime back.

“I deeply apologize for the sudden call, my lords, but it seems Voltron has been trying to persuade the neighboring planet to join their cause. Our traveling merchants have reported spotting Princess Allura and the paladins interacting with the leader of the capital.”

Keith fidgeted in place between Zarkon at hearing about his former friends getting involved with his empire. There was a brief period through the first few weeks where not a single sighting of Voltron was spotted but then soon enough from four different quadrants sighted them throughout the past months.

He hated knowing how fast his old allies were able to move on from him, as though it was just a slight hindrance in the end.

“If they do befriend our sister planet’s ruler, there’s a chance our cities will suffer from losing our primary trade route. That’s where we get most of our food and profits. It’s thanks to your supplied ships both of our planets and the others in the galaxy lasted so long.”

“Your planet is very small compared to others in your galaxy yet it’s one of the most valuable. The one to have natural luxite.” Zarkon tapped his claws onto the edge of the arms of the throne. “It would be tragic to see such an old ally suffer because of Voltron’s meddling, don’t you think so too my empress?”

“…” Keith gritted his teeth and sighed out, “Don’t let them forget it’s not just their planet. Doesn’t every planet in your galaxy rely on one another for survival?”

“That is correct.”

“Then none of you are self-sustaining, if one planet leaves the others will suffer! Remind them why they chose to be part of the empire!”

“Very well said.” Zarkon chuckled giving Keith a rewarding pat on the head for his input. “You heard our Empress. Tell that planet’s leader what he has spoken and if they refuse to listen… We will step in.”

“I- Yes I understand, will update you when I can. Vrepit Sa!”

“Vrepit sa.” Both Keith and Zarkon spoke out in sync before the video feed cut and the holographic screen turned off.

Letting out an annoyed groan Keith leaned back resting against Zarkon’s torso. It sucked knowing what their meddling actually does to the empire. Those planets would suffer from breaking away of their rule or worse if Haggar wishes to have more quintessence, they could easily drain that planet dry once the paladins leave.

“What a shame they continue to drag innocent planets into this war.” Zarkon rubbed behind Keith’s sensitive ears coddling the smaller Galra more than he already has today. “Once the Black Lion is ours, they can finally give up this pathetic hero act.”

“I hate to say it but I think that would help the universe more.”

* * *

 

“Well well, looks like dear father is treating you properly, _mother?_ ” Lotor’s voice echoed throughout the royal throne room while he strutted on down and soon behind him were his four generals. Zethrid; the strongest one, was carrying a heavy looking box that was most likely the weapons Zarkon asked for Lotor to bring. “I even brought you gifts to choose from.”

“Good job, my son.” He nodded giving an approving grunt. “You may choose from one of these blades. I wield the bayard of the Black Lion, Lotor has his double-edged blade and therefore our empress deserves a sword to call his own.” Zarkon gently patted at Keith’s back but with his given size was enough strength causing Keith to fumble off the throne.

“Mh, thanks.” He didn’t know how to put his thoughts into words, he was grateful Zarkon wanted to have him back in action but at the same time… Would he be able to fight against the paladins?

“I recommend this one, it’s made out of luxite!” The nimble warrior of Lotor’s pointed to a sword similar to a cutlass but with those alien features. The mention of luxite made him uneasy. It only reminded him of the Blade of Marmora. Specifically his mother’s blade he lost when trying to take down Zarkon’s ship.

“Not a fan of luxite.” Once Keith gained the status of empress, he actually sent a druid to go look for the fallen blade. It was never found. The best Keith can assume is a new mole from the Blade of Marmora took it.

“After you choose one, how about sparring with me sound?” Zarkon in a loving way smirked fiddling with his bayard.

Sparring with Zarkon not in a situation of life or death. Now that was something he never imagined.

“That would be fun.” Keith gave a small grin back to the emperor only to go back looking at the swords available.

Once digging to the bottom had one really stood out to Keith. A large silver double-edged falcate with a golden curved hilt having the Galra Empire emblem carved into the side. What really stood out to Keith was the fact the shape its hilt took was of a Lion and chain connecting the tips of the curve from its mouth.

“Heh, think I found my choice.” Keith stood up turning to face Zarkon holding the falcate’s lion hilt firmly having a smirk across his face.

“Shall we count this a rematch from our last fight?” Zarkon stood from his throne stepping to the spacious side in the large room. Soon the black bayard took its form of a large curved sword at least half Keith’s size.

“Emperor vs Empress. Wonder what winning entails.” Lotor teased sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes.

“There’s much I could negotia-“

Before Zarkon could finish his remark to his son Keith charged at his husband hoping to catch him off guard. Quickly the sound of two steel blades clashed echoed around the room. Despite Keith’s smaller body he had proper footing to prevent himself from getting knocked back from the force of their attacks.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. You let your guard down.” Keith breathed out looking up to Zarkon. “It’s been awhile since the last time I fought.”

He knew his strength wasn’t enough to parry all of Zarkon’s move so he’d have to take advantage of his slimmer body type compared to his husbands. It’d be easy to sidestep, dodge a swing and try going for Zarkon’s blindspots.

He did just that. Gripping onto the lion hilt Keith sidestepped to Zarkon’s left to have his new sword slash the outer thigh armor. Both Lotor and Zarkon chuckled at noticing Keith’s gentle attempt to not hurt the emperor, the slash upon the armor was a mere scratch. It was to merely show he _could_ have hurt Zarkon but he didn’t.

“Not bad.” Zarkon raised a brow impressed by the fast thinking, only to then give a hard downwards swing at the falcate’s center to make Keith’s grip cause him to fumble down with the sword. His whole weight went with the sword down making a grunt in surprise.

His hands and arms were able to catch himself from falling, given the space of being so low to the ground compared to Zarkon’s height Keith swapped the sword to his other hand showing off that he was ambidextrous even in battle. Now that it was in the opposite hand he had more of an opening to the side of Zarkon’s that wasn’t wielding the bayard.

He got himself up and gave a quick strike to Zarkon’s chest armor, the sound of the armor scratching made his large Galra ears twitch. Again, he made sure not to actually do damage to Zarkon. Just now he could have severely injure the Emperor that’s concurring the universe yet, his mind was making sure to do the opposite.

Zarkon in reaction to the attack had his sword’s tip give a soft poke at the arch between Keith’s back from his extended strike aiming for Zarkon’s chest.

“Who would’ve died first if this were the real thing?” Keith panted out heavily from his rapid movement, the light poke from a sword at his spine sent chills throughout his body. The tip of his falcate was aimed directly at where Zarkon’s heart was located.

It would be a surprise to most that Zarkon even had a heart but after all the sensual times gripping his arms around the emperor only to have his face against his chest he knew exactly where that beating heart was located.

“It seems you’ve accepted your instincts to fight like a Galra soldier, or now should I say; _a Galra royal_?”

“Went straight for the kills~.” Lotor clapped jokingly at his parents. “It was cute watching both of you restrain yourself. I can only imagine what damage you’d do to the paladins now.”

“The only time I want to see my dear Empress in pain is when it’s by his demand.”

“Please don’t say that with others around.” Keith’s face turned a shade of maroon from blush, looking over to the four generals watching the whole time.

“Haha, you two should join me the next time I give the paladins of Voltron a chase.”  Lotor laughed, “It’d make things a whole lot more interesting.”

“…” Keith looked down to the new sword of his. “I will only use this against them if they dare hurt any of my family.”

“How sweet.” Zarkon placed his fingers under Keith’s chin forcing him to look up from the blade. “Does that mean if they try to hurt me you’ll stand in their way?”

It took a moment for Keith to respond vocally but the look on his face said everything.

“ _Yes. You are my husband._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what Keith's sword, a falcata, looks like.  
> Sword:   
> Hilt: 


End file.
